


New Scotland, New Brunswick

by NovaBrunswick, NovaScotiaxNewBrunswick (NovaBrunswick)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Project Canada
Genre: Canada, F/M, Headcanon, New Brunswick, Nova Scotia, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaBrunswick/pseuds/NovaBrunswick, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaBrunswick/pseuds/NovaScotiaxNewBrunswick
Summary: Nova Scotia realizes that New Brunswick has a special place for him in her... quite literally! Headcanon oneshot.





	

"Hey Nova Scotia," New Brunswick began. "I love you so much..."

"Oh wow, thanks, Bonnie," Nova Scotia smiled with appreciation.

"...that I named one of my towns after you!" New Brunswick concluded, grinning with amusement.

Nova Scotia blushed a little, looking surprised. "Oh really?!"

* * *

(Yep, there's a town in New Brunswick called New Scotland. Which literally means Nova Scotia... if you catch my drift.)


End file.
